Understanding
by Simplelover15
Summary: Can a understanding Ravenclaw unknowingly help a reluctant Draco Malfoy through his toughest year yet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Lilika Greyrose was now officially late for class. Never a day before in her six years at Hogwarts' Witchcraft and Wizardry had she been late. If only she had grew a backbone and declined the request to sit down and 'talk' to someone who she barely even knew. But being a sap for a pouty face and tear-filled eyes, she ended up staying up all night talking out how some jerk could rip out this innocent girl's heart. Honestly she didn't even know the guy. The sobbing, whimpering girl just kept saying 'him'. She wondered why people always felt the urge to open up to her and tell her their deepest, darkest, most intimate thoughts. Then again she did start most of the conversations by running to the aid of every fallen victim she came across. Now she was never going to make it to her Double Potions class on time. She was silently thankful that Professor Snape was no longer her teacher for that class, though she didn't appreciate Professor Slughorn much either. He was always after her to join that ridiculous club of his, but she knew she couldn't. She was a person who believed in equal opportunity and thought it was unfair that a Professor made a club for only those he dubbed qualified.

She turned the corner, now seeing the classroom in plain view. She just had to run a little faster and she could make it. Just as she reached the door and pulled it open, someone knocked her down, causing her books to shatter everywhere. The last bell rang and she was technically halfway in the class so she wasn't late. She grabbed everything in a disorderly pile and pulled herself off the floor. She walked in closing the door behind her. Lilika strolled over to her friends over by the window. This class was mixed with Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and a few Hufflepuffs. Each house sat by people in their own house and didn't wonder. Lilika was no different. Though she talked to and tolerated people who were in different houses, she didn't make a point to mingle outside her Ravenclaw house. Slughorn had instructed that the class quiet and pull out their books. Everyone did as they were told, though the Slytherins did groan a little. Honestly, it is as if they expected to learn nothing all day.

"Now I want you all to partner up with someone and complete the potion written on the black board by the end of class. You may begin." Then he returned to his desk to grade some paperwork he assigned earlier into the week. Jasmine, Lilika's closest and most trusted friend, immediately stood to get the ingredients while Lilika wrote out the directions for both of them, trying to memorize the steps so she didn't have to keep looking down at her paper while she was making it. When Jasmine got back, Lilika was complete with copying the notes and started setting up the cauldron.

"Okay, first put in three drops of the Bundimun secretion, then stir counterclockwise five times." Lilika instructed. Jasmine did as she was told, then turned to Lilika again. "Now put a few shreds of fluxweed in and let it simmer for a while."

"So whose sob story did you listen to last night?" Jasmine questioned knowing Lilika all too well.

"Some fourth year. Hufflepuff. Boy problems." Lilika said. Jasmine knew all about the people who thought she was some kind of miracle worker who could make their problems disappear.

"Here is a new concept. How about saying no once in awhile? Hey, pass me the nettles."

"I did, but you should have seen her. She was balling and she was also alone. I felt bad to just leave her."

"Damn Hufflepuffs. They need to toughen up or they are going to get killed in the real world. They almost made you late for- Look alive, the Professor's coming our way." Lilika looked at the cauldron to see that their potion was nearly complete. Professor Slughorn would be most impressed with their work and perhaps give them some house points.

"Well, looks good girls. I can see why you were put in Ravenclaw. Miss. Greyrose, I can tell you put a lot of work into this potion. It is near perfect. Congratulations. 10 points each." Slughorn said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Professor." Both girls sang. He nodded and made his way over to Potter and Weasley.

"_Miss. Greyrose, I can tell you put a lot of work into this potion. Oh yes. Excellent._" Jasmine mimicked as he walked out of ear shot. "I swear he acts like he can't even see me. I desperately want to join his Slug Club. Do you know he invited Granger to join? God, I swear. I'm just as smart as her but just because I was born with magical parents knowing everything about magic is 'excepted'. My life is so easy." She continued to complain about her good luck in life. Just as Lilika was about to point out all the horrible luck Jasmine has had over the years, she was interrupted by the gushing sounds of Slughorn.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. My boy, this is the best potion I have ever seen in a classroom. It is perfect. Never has a student done so well. 50 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn declared. Lilika could feel the envy and humiliation wash over her. How could she not have been best? She always was the best in Potions. It was her ace class. And now to be beat out by Potter. No! This was not acceptable. She had no choice. It was time to pull out the big guns to out shine Potter in the next class, Lilika realized as she listened to Slughorn continued to praise a now blushing Potter.

Lilika skipped lunch to go down to the library. She went to the spot that she needed, knowing this library like the back of her hand. She found Potions 101 looking ashamed to even think about using it. But hey she had to start somewhere right? Making her way to her favorite chair, Lilika froze seeing someone had already taken it. Even from the back she could tell who it was. There were very few boys who had pale skin and blonde hair in this school. Oddly, he was one of the main people who cause countless people, boys and girls, to come crying to her about one thing or another. Debating whether or not she should ask him to move, Malfoy left the chair taking his books and bag with him. Thinking that was rather easy, Lilika eased into the chair opening the book. After a few minutes of reading the introduction, she decided to skip to perfecting potions.

"Oi! That's my seat." She looked up to see a ragged Draco Malfoy standing in front of her with a look of clear disdain on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see any books or stuff here so I assumed it was empty." Lilika explained, however, she didn't get up.

"Now you do. Move, Ravenclaw." He ordered with his signature snarl on.

"Alright, Slytherin. Honestly you act as if we haven't had classes together before." She mumbled under her breath picking up her belongings. She moved to the chair across from his. He eyed her wearily as wondering whether to tell her to move to a farther distance or not. Apparently he decided against since he just threw his stuff down and took a seat. Another thirty minutes passed in silence before Malfoy let out a troubled sigh. Lilika looked up from her book at him. She hadn't notice how troubled he looked before. He certainly looked a lot paler from the beginning of the year and he had dark bags under his ice blue eyes. Knowing that is was what always got her in trouble, she stood from her chair and squatted in front of Malfoy. It took him a few seconds to realize she was in front of him.

"Hmmm…Hey! Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted." Lilika asked politely concern slipping into her voice. The moment she made eye contact with him she knew she made a mistake coming over here.

"How about you go over there and read a book about a subject you don't need to study and leave me the fck alone?" Anger slipping into his voice with every word he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came ove-" she started but was cut off rudely,

"I'll tell you what came over you. You're filthy behavior to try and solve everyone's problem to fill your empty, pathetic life." He snarled, grabbing his things and leaving. She was horror-filled. No one ever talked like that. They were always sweet and polite with her as if she would break with the first harsh word. A shudder went through her whole body thinking about what he said again. She would make a point to talk to that boy more often. It was at that moment that Harry Potter himself graced her with his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Lilika shot up from her squatted position putting on a smiling face trying to pretend she was okay. "Hey, Potter."

"Hey, Lilika." He replied, instantly making her feel guilty for using his last name.

"So Harry, what brings you to this part of the castle?" She questioned, feeling better now that she addressed him by his first name.

"I was just looking at some books for next period when I overheard what Malfoy said to you. Are you okay?" Harry asked deeply troubled.

Embarrassed, Lilika replied, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine really."

"I swear, Malfoy is always such an ass. Don't worry too much about it." He reassured her.

"Actually, he was right. I should mind my own business but I hope he gets help on whatever was bothering him." She explained, ashamed at how nosy she really was. Harry, however, looked up as if she had just told him a big secret.

"Really? Like what? What was he doing exactly?" Harry questioned intensely.

"He was reading a couple of books. And no I didn't see the titles." Harry closed his mouth at the last part. Suddenly the bell rang causing Lilika to jump a little. Harry chuckled at her and waved goodbye before he left. Grabbing the Potions 101 book, Lilika walked speedily to her Transfiguration class. She saw that as she predicted there was only one other student there, Draco Malfoy. She walked over to the desk behind him so he didn't see her come into the room. After a few minutes, the classroom was almost filled. Looking at her watch, Lilika saw that it was the perfect moment to approach him. Maybe since he was surrounded with his friends, he wouldn't yell at her. She grabbed her belongings to make it look like she just walked in. Seeing an empty seat next to him that was usually filled by Pansy who was sitting behind him today, Lilika gracefully sat in the chair. Things suddenly quieted down among the Slytherins and they all stared at her like she lost her mind.

"Hello, everyone. Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle. Good day, isn't?" Lilika asked cheerfully trying to ignore their malicious stares. "Yes, well. Have you guys completed the homework from the other night? I was having an incredibly difficult time with-"

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Zabini demanded being the first one to come out of shock. Before she could answer, Professor McGonagall walked into the room shutting the down. As she walked by, the professor stopped right in front of Lilika's current desk.

"Well, look at this. A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, sitting together?" This attracted the entire class's attention causing Lilika to blush slightly. "Now that is something you don't see every day. Class, follow the fine example set by Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Greyrose. 10 points to both houses." Professor McGonagall exclaimed, extremely pleased. Oh, this was bad. She had only meant to come over to say what she had to say and then leave. Now she was stuck there all lesson and it was much farther back then she usually sat. She looked over at Malfoy to see what he thought. He and his group looked upset that she was rewarded for sitting with them but a little pleased that they received house points. Seeing this as her moment to talk to Malfoy, she turned slightly towards him.

"Look, I didn't mean to cause a commotion, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier. It really wasn't any of my business or anything. So I'm sorry." Lilika said under her breath because class had started and she was trying to talk softly so the professor would catch her. He didn't respond; he just continued talking notes, ignoring her as if she wasn't there. She knew he heard her so she decided to let it go. Looking down, she realized that she could see into his back bag. So that's what he was reading. Restoring Magic seemed like an interesting book title. She reached down to grab it when Malfoy yanked the bag out of her reach and move it to the other side of him.

"That would count as being nosy as well." Malfoy hissed under his breath, glaring at Lilika before turning away sharply causing some of his hair to fall in his face. It took her a minute to register what happened before she responded back.

"Well, well, well. He speaks. Thank goodness, I had thought you went daft for a moment there Malfoy." Lilika whispered to him before turning to face the front of the classroom.

It was now almost halfway through the class period and Lilika hadn't answered a single question which was unusual. She couldn't focus. Malfoy had yet to push his hair out of his face and it was driving her crazy. How could he even possibly see the board from behind that hair? She knew she couldn't take much more, but also knew that she couldn't just reach over and push it out of his face. Lilika needed a plan fast or she would explode. "Malfoy, did you know that Harry Potter wanted to see you?" she said, making it up as she went along. This got his immediate attention.

"What? Why would Potter want me?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"Well, he wanted me to tell you that he was watching you…in the…library?" Malfoy turned sharply towards his bag, thankfully causing his hair to fall out of his face. "And he asked what it is you were reading."

"And what exactly did you tell him?" He asked with an accusing undertone facing her fully now.

"Nothing. That I didn't see the title." She reassured him, turning to face the board. She heard him mutter something like good, but was too please with herself to really care. She could finally pay attention in class. Then she felt something poke her in the back. Ignoring it, Lilika continued to face the front. Again she felt the poke, and again, and again. Finally admitting defeat, she turned completely around to only be sprayed with a blast of water by Blaise Zabini. She gasped very loud as the water hit her, now soaked. However, by the time the rest of the class and Professor McGonagall looked at her, she was completely and totally dry.

"Yes, Miss. Greyrose? Is anything wrong?" The professor asked, suspicious as to why one of her best students was causing a commotion in class, glancing accusingly towards the Slytherins that surrounded her.

"No, Professor. I apologize." Lilika said softly, feeling somewhat sad and embarrassed.

"Very well then. Class, your homework is to practice the spells we have talk about today. That's all. You are free to go." The class gathered their belongings and filed out in pairs. Lilika noticed that as a particular group of Slytherins filed out, they were roaring with laughter imitating her.

"That is outrageous, Lily." Jasmine all but shouted at dinner when Lilika explained what happened to her during Transfigurations. "You should have told on that git! McGonagall would have believed you."

"Yeah, but I just didn't want any trouble. That's all." Lilika tried to explain.

"You didn't want any trouble? Then why would you even go over to the Slytherin part of the class to begin with?" Jasmine asked. She continued before Lilika could answer the question. "You should have at least demanded an apology or something. This isn't right." Lilika began to think about what Jasmine said. She was absolutely right.

"You know what? I am going to go over there and make him say sorry. I can't be one of those people who come complain to me but are too afraid to do something. Okay, I'm going in." Lilika declared, downing the rest of her pumpkin juice. She swung off the bench and started the walk up to the Slytherin table. Looking for Zabini, she saw him sitting with the usual group of people including a few girls. Determined, she walked right up to him noticing the strange looks she got from the Slytherins and Gryffindors, who table was right next to the Slytherins, she passed. "Zabini!" She said when she got close enough. "I need to talk to you. Now." Blaise gave her this confused look as if he didn't remember who she was.

"As if Ravenclaw. Go back to your books." He said looking at her robes obviously not knowing her name. It filled Lilika with a lot of rage to be insulted in front of all these people. As soon as she made a move to take hold of his robes, her view was block by a darker, larger set of robes.

"Miss. Greyrose, I hope you aren't doing something that you are going to regret." Professor Snape snarled. "Now, I believe that since you are of the Ravenclaw house, you can comprehend English." He waited for a nod from Lilika before he continued. "Then I suggest you return to your own table."

"But Professor-"

"Now, Ms. Greyrose before I am forced to deduct house points." Defeated, Lilika glanced over to Zabini, vowing in her head this wasn't over. She returned to her seat listening to the mocking laughter of the Slytherins including Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Lily. Just forget about those dorks, okay? They're just stupid Slytherins after all." Jasmine said, trying to give solace to her distorted friend. Lilika shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to sleep tonight until he apologizes. I won't." She said glaring at him for the rest of dinner, barely eating anything.

:In the end, this will be a Draco/Lilika even if other guys come up:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character.

As Lilika walked down to the Slytherin common room down in the dungeons, she was beginning to understand why they were so cruel and harsh. Just taking a trip down here made her body shiver horribly. It felt so much different than when they were in the Potions classroom but that was probably because it was nightfall. Even though she was terrified, Lilika was not going to give up. She would finish what she started down in the Great Hall if it was the last thing she did. Finally she arrived at the door of the common room. The portrait asked for the password and Lilika politely replied that she was just waiting for someone. The eerie thing was that she could have sworn that he was glaring at her for even coming to Slytherin territory. A first year boy passed her but not before she stopped him. "Ummm…hey! Can you tell Blaise Zabini to come out here please?" Lilika asked.

"First of all, I'm no messenger boy, especially to a lowly Ravenclaw. Second of all, he isn't in yet. He is always in a bit later with the rest of them." Then before Lilika could berate him for daring to insult her, he walked into the common room.

"Hmph. Well I've never seen such a…" Lilika continue to murmur obscene things under her breath. Soon, the dungeons seemed even colder as she continued to wait for Zabini. However, the cold was having a different effect on her than it usually did on most people. Instead of diminishing her rage, it made her angrier that she had to stay here and wait for someone who wasn't even worth her time. Finally, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She could make out Parkinson's obnoxious snorts of laughter even from where she stood. Only a few more moments passed until she was face to face with the same group who was there during Transfigurations except for two older, seventh year boys.

"Look, here boys. It is very own brave little Ravenclaw." One of the older boys chuckled, very amused with himself. Although Lilika might have thought it to be a dull joke, it was apparently very hilarious to this bunch.

"Oh, please. Like I said at dinner, I need to tell you something Zabini." Lilika retorted with a slight frown on her face. She couldn't let them know how intimidated she was. Honestly, what was she thinking? That he would just arrive alone? Please.

"The answer is no. He won't sleep with you so give up that fantasy." Pansy mused putting her hand on his shoulder, smirking.

"Oh, please. I'm not a loose Slytherin girl without any morals or values." Lilika replied disgusted. Was that the only thing that girl thought of?

"Watch what you say, Mudblood." the same boy who first started talking.

"And I advise you do the same, boy." Lilika huffed, clearly offended. Maybe this was a bad idea. Perhaps she should just leave now before this got out of hand.

"Let me ask you something Ravenclaw. Aren't you the least bit afraid to be down here in the dungeons at night with a group of ruthless Slytherins who are always looking for new targets without a teacher besides Professor Snape around to help you? And trust me, Snape won't come running?" Zabini inquired, intrigued. That was the longest Lilika even heard him speak.

After coming out of the shock, Lilika replied. "Of course not. After all, you're just a bunch of students just like me. Why would I need to be afraid of you?" She was just bluffing of course. In fact, the only reason she came down here alone is because Jasmine simply refused to go with her. She looked directly into Blaise's face without blinking.

"Come off it. You're trembling."

"That doesn't prove anything." Lilika said disgracefully. Her nose crinkled while her eyes turned bright red. "It is like a freezer in the place. Honestly, as if I would be scared. I know spells and jinxes that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams." She looked into each person's face now. Her eyes were use to this darkness by now so she could make each one out. Parkinson, as usual, with too much makeup for her face to hold; Crabbe and Goyle standing in the background with their dimwitted expression silent only chuckling when they thought it was appropriate; Blaise Zabini standing tall and proud as if he has never had anything to be embarrassed about in his entire life, like he was perfect; finally her eyes fell on Malfoy. He looked even more ragged than he did this afternoon at lunch wearing different robes from before. Lilika could tell that these robes were expensive just like everything else he wore and owned. She couldn't help noticing that he was truly handsome in the right light, like now with the lights so dimmed that his skin shined and look very healthy. He had some of his hair in his eyes like before but for some reason now it didn't bother her. In fact, now she wished she could rush over to him and run her fingers through it. His eyes moved and met hers. His beautiful eyes that made certain girls in this school swoon. Shocked by her own thoughts, Lilika suddenly stop looking at Malfoy and had her eyes glued to her dark blue sneakers, blushing feeling rather exposed as if he heard her every thought. "Anyway, can I just talk to you? Please?" She added reluctantly. She could tell that Zabini was going to prolong this when he started smirking.

"Oh just listen to her, Zabini. We don't have all day for this." Malfoy barked obviously tiring of this game. "Come on, let's go inside." He motioned the others to the door. One by one, they all left casting her disdainful looks. Zabini's eyes followed them out until the last person, Crabbe, disappeared. Then his eyes shot back up to hers.

"Hurry up, then. What is it?" Zabini demanded as if _she_ was the person toying with _him_.

"I demand an apology. For what you did today in Transfiguration." Zabini blinked, and then chuckled like that was the funniest thing he has heard in a long time.

"Seriously?" Lilika nodded her head so hard that her blonde hair started to come out of her long ponytail. He stared at her hard, smirking. "Alright, listen. I'll apologize but not because I'm sorry, but because you obviously have some problems to come all the way down here for that. And that was pretty gutsy. Alright. Here I go." He looked at her to see if she was ready for it. To be honest, she never felt more confused in her life. She thought that he would definitely refuse until she wore him out or threatened him with a jinx or two. Still smirking, he continued. "Sorry. Done. Bye now." He waved at her and turned around to go into his common room. Lilika also turned to leave still feeling kind of dazed. "Oh, by the way. Don't think that Malfoy will always be there to stop me from toying with you. I'll be seeing a lot more of you, Raven." With those last words, the door slammed shut. Lilika couldn't explain it but she felt like she had just been threatened. And another odd thing was that when he mentioned Malfoy being there to protect her, a trembling sensation went through her whole body. She would have to talk to Jasmine about this when she got out of this cellar.

:I know that it might seem like Blaise is hitting on her but don't worry. Draco Malfoy all the way:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

The next morning during breakfast, Jasmine continued to interrogate Lilika about the night's previous events. While Lilika repeated everything that went on, her eyes scanned the table and the assortment of foods on it. Every food imaginable was there and not a single one of them was the slightest bit burnt. She began to wonder if that was only because of the magic or perhaps the house elves were simply excellent cooks. However, when she thought of the rags the house elves were and how dirty they looked, she tended to feel quite nauseous. Pushing these thoughts away, Lilika decided it might be time to focus on Jasmine who was still going on and on. "I still can't believe that he did that." Jasmine said exasperated. Lilika pretended to know what she was talking about, nodding her head vigorously. "So I guess that means you're going to go and thank him, huh?"

She began to nod but stopped suddenly not having a clue what Jasmine was talking about. "Wait, wait. What? Thank who?"

"You know, Malfoy. I mean you were going to thank him weren't you?" Jasmine asked, looking hurt that Lilika was ignoring her. "It's just that you always seem to want to thank anyone who helps you out in the least." She continued, grabbing a piece of toast, buttering it.

"Do you really think he helped me?" Lilika asked kind of confused. "I mean, all he did was tell Blaise to stop wasting their time."

"Which made him listen to you. I guess he might not have done it to help you, but it did, right?" That did make sense. Maybe he was even in his own way letting her now he accepted her apology from earlier. Now she knew she was delusional if she thought Malfoy was talking to her though his actions instead of his words. Nodding slightly again, Lilika's eyes scanned the Slytherin table to see that Malfoy wasn't there. However, the one other person who caught her staring at the table was Zabini. He stared at her, winking before he turned away. Horrified shock and disgust fill her face until Jasmine tapped her on the shoulder. "He isn't here. Maybe you can do it later." Numb, Lilika half-smiled nodding her head.

Skipping down the hallway after Charms, Lilika smiled broadly realizing she had a free period before lunch today. She turned down a hallway wondering what to do since she was pretty much caught up on her homework. Turning a corner, Lilika suddenly froze. Standing there was a bunch of second Ravenclaws, completely surrounded by a familiar group of Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle where blocking the exits while Blaise gave out threats. Looking around, she saw that Pansy and Malfoy weren't around. Before she could even imagine what they were doing, Blaise's voice cut into her thoughts. "Alright then. That's 10 points for being Ravenclaws, 20 points for being short, and another 10 points for being so…filthy." As he said the word, Blaise looked the group up and down smirking. Rage filled Lilika. He couldn't do this; he wasn't even a prefect. Without thinking, Lilika rushed over to them, trying to compose herself.

"Hey guys," she said smiling gently at the unknown Ravenclaws. "Thanks for waiting for me, but I think that McGonagall wanted to speak to you about something." Being Ravenclaws, the second years didn't need another hint. They bolted in the direction she had pointed to without bothering to look back. As Lilika turned to run after them, she felt someone grabbing her shoulder, slamming her into the wall. She let out a gasp of pain before a large hand covered her mouth.

"Now, look what you did." Blaise said smiled gently as he held her still. "You made our fun go away. Look's like we going to have to make do with you." Lilika's eyes widen, flashes of all the horrible things that three grown Slytherin males could do going through her head. Just when she was about to passed out from an anxiety attack, she heard two familiar voices.

"What are you idiots up to?" Malfoy called out agitated. He sounded slightly out of breath which probably meant he had been looking around for them.

"Get off of her." Lilika craned her neck to see the last person she would have expected or wanted. Standing there with an angry expression on his face was Harry Potter himself with Ron Weasley standing next to him. His hand was reaching into his robes to reach for his wand at the first sign of trouble. Malfoy, along with the others, had a fixed expression of pure rage and hatred as they stared at him. Blaise stood his ground, not even bothering to turn around, still holding Lilika against the wall.

"Mind your own business, Potty. Just walk away." He tightened this grip on Lilika's shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. However, she would have rather died than to accept help form Potter.

"I'm fine. I can handle this." Lilika chirped in her happiest voice, masking her hatred for the boy she spoke to. "Go away. It's alright." She could feel Blaise loosen his grip on her, but he refused to completely release her. She could hear Potter and the rest of the boys throwing insults at each other ignoring what she said, but she was focusing on getting her wand out of her pocket. She slumped down, dipping her hand into her pocket. She could just barely reach it, so she lifted her leg up. Lilika grabbed the tip and yanked it out so fast that by the time Blaise turned around to look at her, she was already shouting her spell. _"Stupefy!_" The spell instantly made contact with him, knocking into the ground. Goyle and Crabbe turned around wands at the ready. _"Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" It wasn't very hard to stupefy those boys for they were really slow and weren't very handy with a wand. She saw the Weasley boy point his wand at Malfoy, muttering an inaudible spell that miss, giving Malfoy the opportunity to strike which he took, hitting Weasley right in the chest, knocking him in the wall. Harry had his wand at the ready, an anger look in his eyes.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ All of their wands flew out of their hands and into the hands of Professor McGonagall. The professor gave them all the look of utter disgust, completely enraged. "What exactly is going on here? Hmmm… Would anyone care to explain? Mr. Malfoy?" She looked directly at him, met with an anger look and complete silence. "Mr. Potter?" Again, silence. Lilika guessed that both boys were to upset to speak. "Ms. Greyrose, would you care to explain?"

"Yes, Professor. I used the stunning spell on Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle." Lilika looked directly into McGonagall's eyes and could see the shock in them.

"And why would you do such a thing, Ms. Greyrose? You have never been one to start trouble? There must be an explanation for all this?"

"No, Professor. It was simply for sport." Lilika could see both Malfoy and Potter's head shot up, shocked. She could tell that they were not expecting her to lie to her professor like she had, but Lilika knew better than to trust an adult with her problem. She learned that from her last mistake. "They were here and I simply had nothing better to do, this being my free period and all. I'm sorry." She could see the disbelief in McGonagall's eyes, but she had no choice but to accept what Lilika told her.

"And Mr. Weasley?"

"Him as well, Professor." Lilika saw Harry opened his mouth, about to correct her so she continued. "He came in and it was an accident. So when Harry came, he saw Malfoy here and assume that he did it and they were about to duel and that's when you came in. Sorry for the misunderstanding, Harry." She smiled at him, and then turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Well, I think that a week's worth of detention should be enough. Now Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, help me take these boys to the Hospital Wing. Come now. Ms. Greyrose, be off and I will see you tonight at 7 sharp. Don't be late."

"Yes, Professor." And on that note, Lilika hurried off to her next class.

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had a lot going on. If you guys have an ideas, questions, or comments please message. Thanks for reading. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any character except Lilika Greyrose.**

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Professor." Lilika said, walking out of her detention classroom, her wrist cramping after writing lines for two hours now.

"Don't forget to be here tomorrow at seven sharp, Ms. Greyrose." Professor McGonagall reminded her, referring to the fact that Lilika had been a whole three minutes late. Nodding her head, Lilika left without another word. She honestly didn't want to have to have a heart to heart with Professor McGonagall, so when she turned the corner she bolted. After five minutes, Lilika slowed down to realize that she had been running in the wrong direction and was currently on her way to the Slytherin dormitories. With an extremely irritated look on her face, Lilika turned around only to see her favorite Slytherin gang minus one walking in her general direction. Being a Ravenclaw, Lilika deducted that she probably wasn't their favorite person right now so she ran in the opposite direction deeper into the dungeons, praying for a miracle.

"I swear, I saw her running down here Blaise." Pansy said, enraged that he didn't seem to believe her.

"Alright, Parkinson. Let's think. Why would she willingly run down here when she knows that I'm out looking to take _care_ of her for earlier? Hmmm… ever think of that?" Blaise countered obviously pissed off. Settling on a spot right behind a suit of armor, Lilika scolded herself on how stupid she could have been to run down here with nowhere to go. Now she had about a minute to go before she was discovered. As their voices grew louder, she inched backwards too afraid to have her back turned to them. After a few seconds of this, Lilika gasped feeling her back collided something or someone.

"Greyrose. What are you doing?" Malfoy said startled, his voice bouncing off the wall of the hallway. She stiffened noticing how it had gotten suddenly quiet. Lilika murmured a curse and tackled Malfoy into the empty classroom behind them, closing the door behind her.

"Could you have shouted that any louder?" Lilika whispered furiously at him, her face slightly red. Malfoy looked confused, but then he heard the thudding footsteps coming down the hallway and put two and two together.

"Well, what were you thinking coming down here anyway?" He shot back still speaking in the same volume. "Just go out there and get it over with. I mea-" He was cut off by Lilika's hand and she shot him a pleading look.

"Look, it was an accident. I just didn't want to talk to McGonagall about what happened. Please help me." Lilika pleaded, her eyes glistening with tears. There was no way to hide it now; she was terribly frightened and didn't know what to do. It was in the moment, looking down in her face, that Malfoy realized how pretty she was. After a few more moments of silence, Lilika thought that he was about to turn her away. "Malfoy, listen. I helped you out today. You would also have a week of detention if I didn't cover for you. I tried to help you out by taking the blame so it is you're turn to help me out." Still silence. "Oh come on, Malfoy. Look I'll even do your homework for a while until this dies down if you agree to keep them off me. Please." Still silence. What was wrong with him? This was a golden deal.iy Then Lilika realized that the reason that Malfoy wasn't saying anything was because her hand was still on his mouth. Removing it, Lilika stared at him expectantly.

Malfoy licked his lips, "Fine. Only if you agree to do all my homework for me." Nodding furiously, Lilika felt so relived. If anyone could get them off her back, it would be Malfoy.

"In here!" Pansy shouted, her shadow pointing at the door. Lilika's face tightened and she look at Malfoy.

"Trust me," he whispered leaning down into her ear. Just as Pansy threw open the door, Malfoy leaned down so that his lips were almost touching Lilika's, collecting her in his arms.

"Malfoy!!" Pansy shrieked. "What are you doing with her?" Pulling back, Malfoy let go of Lilika and faced Pansy. Lilika's heart was still racing and she was still so confused. Blaise walked in, with Crabbe and Goyle, wearing a pissed off look, glaring between Malfoy and Lilika who turned around to face them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaise stated calmly, barely containing his anger. Malfoy shrugged and looked at him. "Were you making out with her, Malfoy?" Another shrug. "Are you two _dating_?" Again, silence.

Finally, Malfoy said, "Let's go, Lilika." Grabbing her arm, he made his way to the door existing. Blaise grabbed his shoulder before he left.

"_Lilika_? You're on a first name basis with her?" Lilika shivered at the level of disgust in his voice. Instead of answering, Malfoy shrugged off Blaise's hand from his shoulder and pulled Lilika out of the room. Keeping up with his long strides, they were out of the dungeons in no time. After a while of silence, Malfoy stopped abruptly to look at Lilika.

"I think you can go alone from here." Malfoy said, looking her directly in her eyes. Maybe it was the light or all the stress from the past few minutes, but she couldn't help but think that Malfoy's eyes were one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. Nodding her head, she signaled for him to continue. "See you at breakfast." And with that, he walked back into the pits of the dark dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goodnight Professor

"Oh I forgot to ask, but how was detention with old Gryffindor herself?" Jasmine asked jokingly as she and Lilika stepped out of the Ravenclaw dormitories on their way to breakfast.

"Nothing big. She just forced me to write lines." Lilika said, conveniently leaving out what happened after detention.

"I still can't believe you hexed Zabini and his goons. I wish I had been there." She looks off in the distance as if she is trying to imagine it. "I bet tons of people in our year know what happened. That'll show those snotty Slytherins who is in charge of this place." Lilika chuckled and looked away. After a few moments of intense silence, Lilika looked over at Jasmine who now had a worried expression on her usually goofy face. "Lilika, I think, no I know, that he'll be anger enough to try and retaliate. It could get messy so I'll need you to promise me that be you'll be careful."

Lilika's face softened. "Thanks Jasmine. I promise." They had finally reached the Great Hall and even more questions were buzzing around in Lilika's head. The main question is why she didn't tell Jasmine about the deal she worked out with Malfoy. Maybe it was because she didn't really think he was going to come through for her. Praying that he would come through, Lilika open the doors. Inside, the dining hall was buzzing like always. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Walking to their usual spot on the bench, Lilika sat down already getting an apple for herself. She couldn't, however, help glancing at the Slytherin table to check if Malfoy was there and the moment she had Lilika regretted it. Staring back at her was Zabini and he was shooting a look at her that could kill. Frozen, Lilika stared back helplessly as she watched Zabini call the attention of the same group from last night, with an extra boy who appeared to be a fifth year, all without breaking eye contact with her. They all slowly got up and began making their way over to her table. Jasmine had her back towards them so she was completely clueless, indulging in a piece of French toast. Still paralyzed, Lilika could hear the decrease in volume as they got closer. It seemed students from her year were more than willingly to elaborate on what happened to the other students and what they expected was about to occur.

They were only 10 feet away now, walking down the isle confidently Zabini's leading the pack.

Only 5 feet now.

3 feet…

2 feet…

1 foot…

"Sorry, I was late." Malfoy said sliding onto the bench next to Lilika who seemed finally to snap out of her trance. She looked over to see him piling his plate high with food. He didn't seem to notice that everyone in the Great Hall was appalled and shocked at what he just did, especially the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Zabini stopped right in his track, betrayal written on his speechless face. Parkinson, on the other hand, had more than enough to say.

"_Malfoy_! Where do you think you're sitting?! Have you _completely_ lost you-!" She began shrieking, but was thankfully cut off by Zabini.

"Let's go back to our seats." He said softly, but firmly. Parkinson looked horrified and was about to protest when he cut her off again. "Now." He commanded in a louder, more serious tone. Her face flushed, Parkinson pushed past Crabbe and Goyle who went stumbling behind her until only Zabini remained, but only for a second. He shot a look of pure detest directly at Lilika who simply stared back. Even as he went off to his seat, Lilika didn't lower her gaze. The volume in the Great Hall was gradually increasing, but nothing close to usual. She could feel her schoolmates staring at her. Her angry was slowly rising when she thought about her circumstance. She shouldn't even have to do this, make a deal with someone to protect her. She was Lilika Greyrose, not some little cowardice twit. Didn't they, at least, her the rumors of who her father was and what he did? Such insolence! Her face was turning slightly red as she become more and more ashamed of herself. This is how she behaved back at the end of her fourth year. Before she grew stronger after what happened. She would show those Slytherins bastards who they were messing with. With clenched fists, Lilika made a move to get up from the table.

Malfoy's hand grabbed her hand, startling her causing her to look at him. "Don't be upset." A command, an order. Slowly, she sat back down, her anger from before melting away to make room for confusion. He must have been able to tell from her facial expression that she had been anger and embarrassed, but he seemed misunderstand the reason. "Take a deep breath and look around you." She did as she was told. "Everyone's watching you. Maybe not openly but they still are."

He was right. Every few moments people would look up and stare for a moment until she looked at them, then they lowered their gaze and spoke in whispers that she couldn't make out. The only person who wouldn't break their direct eye contact with her was Potter. He just sat there, nudging Granger and pointing to get Weasley's attention. Granger finally looked up frustrated by Potter's nagging, only to quickly drop her gaze when she noticed Lilika staring at her straight on. Lilika finally looked back at Malfoy who let go off her and started to get his breakfast. She decided to pretend everything was cool and joke around with Malfoy.

"So what took you so long to get down here? I'm going to have to dock your pay for that you know." She said smiling at him as she picked up another apple. He looked at her seriously and frowned.

"You said that if I helped you out that you would do dome of my homework." He whispered leaning into her. "Don't back out now or I swear…"

Lilika couldn't help smiling brightly at his dead serious tone. "Malfoy, chill. A promise is a promise and as a bonus I'll give you a sense of humor free of charge. How's that?" She whispered back leaning even closer. For a few seconds, they both stared at each other, Lilika smiles wildly and Malfoy frowning still.

"Ahem." They both turn slightly to look at Jasmine who was lightly blushing. Malfoy was the first to straight up, while Lilika followed.

"You should probably hurry and finish so we can get to class." Malfoy said, already done with his breakfast.

"Oh, I'm done too. We can leave now if you want." Lilika was already off the bench, waiting for him to join her.

"That's all you're going to eat? An apple?" He questioned, puzzled.

"I ate one before you got here too. I'm fine, don't worry." She said smiling.

"I'm not worried." Malfoy mumbled, jumping up to stand next to her. He grabbed another apple from the table. "Here. At least eat one more. Three is a good number." He placed the apple in her left hand and grabbed her bag that was lying on the floor. "Can't lose face as a man and let you carry it, that's all!" He said when he saw her smile brighten. "Fine, take it yourself." He stomped towards the door, throwing her bag on the floor.

Picking it up, Lilika ran to catch up with his long legs. She grabbed his hand, which stopped him though he probably could've kept going. "Malfoy, I'm joking. I know that…maybe we should go into the hallway to talk about this. Too many eavesdroppers. Oh, and you can carry my bag too. I can't have you blaming me for making you 'lose' face, can I?" Without another word they both walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a very confused room full of people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

They continued to walk in silence and while Malfoy was content, it was driving Lilika crazy. Seeing as he wouldn't oblige her, she began the conversation. "So Malfoy… what are you planning to do now that you have all this free time?" He stopped walking and looked at her, struggling for a reason. Lilika stared into his face and laughed out loud. "Don't tell me? It has something to do with quidditch, doesn't it? Come on, Malfoy. Be a little creative." His face visibly relaxed before he snapped back at her.

"Look, what I do with my time is my business. Or would you rather I just go tell Zabini it was all a joke and he can do what he wants with you?" He started walking back towards the Great Hall, however Lilika grabbed his forearm.

"Calm down, Malfoy. I'm just kidding." Lilika scowled, letting go of him. She started walking towards the Transfiguration room. Malfoy stood still debating on whether or not to go with her. Eventually, he moved to caught up with her which didn't take long.

"You know what I don't understand?" Malfoy spoke up, catching Lilika off guard because she was starting to wonder whether or not he was even capable of beginning conservations. "Why did you even ask me when your father could have easily taken care of Zabini and the others?" Silent, Lilika purposefully continued walking ignoring Malfoy, picking up the pace. "I mean, you're father runs the underground wizarding world right? One word from you and Zabini would be-" He cut off chuckling at whatever it was he was imagining. Still silent, Lilika, with anger radiating off her small frame, picked up more speed, though it really wasn't hard for Malfoy to keep up. "Don't get all offend now, but your father's name strike a lot of fear into people and if you threatened Zabini a little, you probably wouldn't even need me. Zabini is a coward and would completely-"

"Well, what about your father Malfoy?! Hmm… Since we're discussing parental unit, why don't we taught about yours?!" Lilika spat out, spinning around causing him to nearly crash into her. "What _my_ father supposedly does pales in compassion to what _your_ father does or where he is!" Malfoy froze, staring at her. She glared back at him, irritated that she had to look up at him because of his height.

His face rigid now, Malfoy said, "Then I guess you read _The Quibbler_ last year?"

"As if. I would never read such garbage." She replied, her voice still cold.

"Then how did you-?" Confusion mixed in with anger, but the anger still dominated.

"Potter was quite the story-teller last year and I can't exactly turn off my hearing now, can I?"

"So, you believe everything Saint Potter says then? What makes him so special that nobody is willing to accuse him of lying? Is his word holier than mine or my fathers' in this case?" His face was flushed by this time, his whole frame slightly shaking.

Realizing that she pushed him too far, Lilika broke the gaze she held for so long to staring at her shoes. "Look Malfoy." She paused, struggling for the right words. "I think it would be in both of our interests if we just pretend that both our fathers are both innocent men who do an honest day's work for a living. Do you think you can live with that?" Pausing, Lilika look up from her beautifully captivating shoes long enough to see Malfoy still glaring angrily at her as if he were to hex her any minute now. "And for the record, I would honestly much rather believe you over Potter. I never had a taste for his elaborate stories. A complete drama queen, if you ask me." This caused Malfoy to loosen up, noticing the acidic tone she took when she mention Potter's name. "We should probably get going." Lilika turned back around, walking at a moderate speed now, trying to compose herself before she entered the classroom. After a few minutes, Lilika remembered what she wanted to ask him in the Great Hall. "Oh, Malfoy. How are we going to do this… homework thing anyway?"

Malfoy must have already given some thought to this because he answered immediately. "Well, most people in the school will assume that we're dating if I'm going to be around you all the time, so when people ask us- which they will, this is Hogwarts after all- we'll simply say that we're studying together which will explain why our answers and essays look alike." Nodding, Lilika gave him a meek smile. "Are there anymore questions before the halls before crowded?" Thinking, Lilika shook her head. "Good." Within seconds, they could hear the loud chatter of their classmates. "We should get going."

By the time they had gotten to the classroom, it was relatively full. Lilika scanned the room full of people who aspired to be the future Aurors and Healers of the magical world and a pair of empty seats near the window. "Malfoy, over there." Lilika turned to look at him and he was already seated in the very back of the room. Perplexed, she stood there deciding whether or not she would give in to him. After another minute of a battle of the wills, Lilika gave up and joined him in the back. "Tomorrow, we're going to sit in the front. Okay? It's less distracting up there."

"We'll see," was all she got in response. Professor McGonagall finally started the class, causing the whispers about the stranger pair to cease giving Lilika some relief. However, as she feared, about ten minutes into the lesson, Lilika started losing her focus. Being cursed with a very short intention span, she knew it would be useless now to try and pretend to pay attention, so she decided to give up and find something else to preoccupy her time with. She looked over at Malfoy to see him hard at work studying over the material. Realizing that she had never got this close to Malfoy with his permission before, Lilika was suddenly beginning to see what those Slytherins girl were always babbling about. Malfoy was certainly something to look at with his striking features. His alabaster skin was beautifully smooth and without flaw set off with lips the lightest shade of pink she had ever seen. His hair, which he thankfully trimmed over the summer, was falling in to his eyes again, however this time it didn't bother her, it mesmerized her. His eyes were probably the most attractive part of his face. They were eyes that seemed to change colored in the light. One moment, they were ice cold blue, and the next they might be grey or silver. His eyes could be expressive if he wanted them to be but they were dead to the world, which told Lilika he must be very in control of his emotions and life. Going in the opposite direction now, Lilika concluded that Quidditch was perhaps God's gift to the female population. Even through his robes, she could make out a defined body that was lean with muscle. Watching him scribble down notes, she could see his arm flexing slightly. Lilika, then, had to beat down the urge to reach out and feel the muscle she knew would be under there.

"Ms. Greyrose, would you care to give us the answer?" Professor McGonagall questioned in a mocking tone to lead Lilika to believe that she was caught. Lilika sat straight up and started coughing awkwardly. Been caught checking out Malfoy by her Transfiguration teacher was not one of Lilika's proudest moments. Thankfully, McGonagall was not one of those teachers who called a person out in the middle of class to teach them a lesson. "You don't know the answer Ms. Greyrose? Well, perhaps if you would look more at the board rather than Mr. Malfoy, you would know that we haven't even gotten to the question yet. 10 points from Ravenclaw." This, of course caused the entire class to snickering with a few disapproving groans coming from her fellow Ravenclaws. Not bearing to see the smirk she knew that was going to be present on Malfoy's face, Lilika nodded at McGonagall, her face turning slightly red. For the rest of the lesson, she refused to take her eyes off the board, even when she felt Malfoy's eyes on her. She could hear him let out a snicker ever once in a while, clearly enjoying this. Her blush also refused to leave her face. Lilika let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the bell rang. Gathering all her things, she made sure that she didn't turn to look at Malfoy until they were walking in the crowded hallway, knowing she couldn't avoid him forever. Turning to look at him, she saw that she was correct and his smirk was waiting to greet her.

"Honestly, Greyrose. You could have waited until class was over to scoop me out." His voice was carrying over the other students around them, causing those who were in their class to chuckle and those who were no to stare in confusion. "If you wanted to see something, all you had to do was ask."

Grumbling, she retorted, her face flushed. "Get a life, Malfoy. Or at least a girlfriend."

"Was that any offer?" His arrogance rose at her lame comeback.

"Yeah right. How about a girl with less substance?" Lilika continued to walk with her head up.

"Oh, really? Like who?" Malfoy was still mocking her. She continued, anyway. She scanned the hallway for someone.

"Name someone and I'll tell you how much of a chance you've got."

"Malya Kras, then." Of course he would pick her first. She was the hottest girl in their year. However she wasn't very deep but that didn't stop every boy from wanting her. Considering all the times, she had talked to her, Lilika understood why she was a Hufflepuff. Mayla Kras was not brave enough for Gryffindor, not bright enough for Ravenclaw, and not sneaky enough for Slytherins.

"I'd give that relationship two thumbs down." Lilika joked, glad the attention was no longer on her.

"Chelsea Wayne. I think we would be very compatible." He seemed to just be naming the hottest girl in their class. Lilika shook her head, laughing at his predictability. Chelsea Wayne was a Ravenclaw girl with beautiful blonde hair and a very shapely figure. Though she was pretty and smart, she had a terrible mean streak much like Malfoy. In fact, she had once confessed to Lilika that she fancied Malfoy. Thinking, Lilika thought that fit each other physically and mentally, but there one problem.

"Malfoy, you do realize that she's muggle-born, right?" Though she felt it shouldn't matter she knew that he would consider this completely unacceptable. She saw him grimace as if he was trying to get rid of the image he had been busying imagining.

"Revolting. What a waste. How about Kayla Davish?" Lilika replied almost immediately.

"No! Absolutely not." Lilika lost the joking tone for a more serious one. No girl bothered her more than Davish. She always found a way to undermined Lilika and that infuriated her to no end.

"So I'm guessing you're not a fan of hers. Oh that's right," he remembered something. "Didn't she push you into the lake in second year? Oh that was classic." He then started to list everything Davish ever did to Lilika in their many wondrous years at Hogwarts. "And remember when slip you love potion and you chased Filch around for half a day." He let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. Finally they reached the Divinations classroom that they did have together.

"Well, you should probably start running down stairs to you're next class before you're late, Malfoy. We can continue this humiliating trip down memory lane afterwards." Lilika said snappy now. Malfoy found her indignant behavior hilarious as he smirked even harder now. At that moment, the sun coming in from the windows shined on his left. Lilika forgot her anger as she gazed at him again, quickly getting caught up in his face. The same smirk that she couldn't stand to look at a few minutes ago held her gaze as she notice the handsomeness of it and how right ti looked on him.

"Keep in your pants," Malfoy said teasingly as he notice her fixed stare on him, dodging Lilika's punch that came at him, flying down the stairs gracefully. Once again embarrassed, Lilika walked into her class grumbling. '_Note to self_,' Lilika thought. '_No more looking at Malfoy in public_.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Look Malfoy, there's a spot beside the window. Let's go sit over there today. I need a little sun." Lilika said, looking down at her olive skin, knowing she really didn't mean her last statement. It had been a few weeks since the beginning of their arrangement and Lilika was honestly becoming rather weary of spending so much time with Malfoy. Honestly, he wasn't one for polite conversation, let alone the witty banter that she was so accustom to. Frankly she would have been done with whole thing after the first few days, even if that meant standing up to Zabini, who still was trying to catch Lilika alone, if it haven't been for Potter not minding his own business. A small sneer filled her face as she thought back to it.

"_Hey Lilika…wait up!!" Turning her head towards the person who call her name, Lilika was more than a little shocked to see Potter strolling towards her. She had always tried to keep her distance from him since the end of fourth year, but she knew that she couldn't avoid him now without giving him a reason. Finally, Potter caught up to her and motion for her to move out of the way of ongoing traffic in the hallway._

"_Potter." She said, giving him a quick nod, letting him know he had her undivided attention, but secretly begging for this to be over already so she could get away from him. Suddenly, Potter was nervous, fidgeting with his robes, shifting his books from one arm to the other. He obviously didn't know where to begin and she was starting to lose patience. "Look, I really have to run and-"_

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just realized that we haven't talked in a while and…thought maybe this was inappropriate topic to start with." Potter looked at her to see if he could continue and was met with a blank stare. "I know that this is probably none of my business, but it just that…I've notice that you've been hanging out with Malfoy a lot lately and was wondering if you were…alright?" He drifted off towards the end making the whole conversation more uncomfortable than before. Lilika's anger flared at bit that Potter thought that they were so close she would actually discuss this with him, but it quickly died down, remembering that he knew not of her hatred for him._

"_I'm fine." A short, simple answer to let him know he was not welcome to ask these questions._

"_Are you sure?" One last attempt, he thought. Her last chance to tell him the truth and figure out what Malfoy was really up to._

"_Look, I'm really going to be late so bye." He watched her walk away, noting that she avoided answering the question. However, he didn't notice the anger and rebellion he spiked in her as she resolved to stick with Malfoy as long as she could, if only to upset Potter._

Lilika was brought back into reality when Malfoy's elbow hit her arm because he was furiously taking notes. An aggravated sigh came from her as she though of the many ways Malfoy had changed this year. Though his outward appearance hadn't changed much, it seemed that his personality had taken a turn for the worst. Before he was arrogant, cocky, and sometime cruel, now he was withdrawn, moody, and when he went out of his way to torment someone he didn't stop until they either cried or he struck a chord in them. She had always loved his quick remarks and amusing tactics, his nature wild and loose. But never had she thought she would see the day she would prefer the old Malfoy to a newer version. Today, she would finally do it. She would set him free of his obligations, give him that night's homework, and move on to her new adventure. Boredom was something Lilika didn't like to associate with, so those dull, quiet moments with Malfoy were sheer torture to her delicate imagination.

Lilika tore off a piece of parchment and scribble a note down before she passed it to Malfoy. His eyes flicker towards the note, then towards the teacher. Not taking his eyes off the teacher or pausing in his notes, he pulled the note closer and opened it.

_Want to come to the Quidditch Pitch with me during dinner? I thought you could use a little practice so why not against the best. ~G_

His eyes widened slightly. Lilika was intensely staring at the board to seem preoccupied, but she never took her focus off him. He looks towards Lilika for a moment before looking away, not wanting to be caught staring. Seconds later the parchment is back in front of her.

_Want to come to the Quidditch Pitch with me during dinner? I thought you could use a little practice so why not against the best. ~G_

Busy. Maybe next time. – M

Lilika look at his neat, dark handwriting, a little miffed she had been turned down, but wrote her own rebuttal in a matter of moments.

_Want to come to the Quidditch Pitch with me during dinner? I thought you could use a little practice so why not against the best. ~G_

Busy. Maybe next time. – M

_That really wasn't a question. You _will _come out to the Quidditch Pitch during dinner. ~G_

His eyebrows shot up as he read the new message. Smirking slightly, he replied. This pattern continued until finally they filled the parchment. It read like this:

_Want to come to the Quidditch Pitch with me during dinner? I thought you could use a little practice so why not against the best. ~G_

Busy. Maybe next time. – M

_That really wasn't a question. You will come out to the Quidditch Pitch during dinner. ~G_

Really? Since when do you give orders? You're not even on the Quidditch team. – M

_Since now and I just wanted to give your team a shot at the Cup this year. Lord knows you need it more than I do. ~G_

Thanks but I'm busy. – M

That was the end of the note before Lilika started to lose her patience. Normally she would have welcomed a challenge to sway his mind, but today she was irritated that he wouldn't simply follow her wishes. Making sure the teacher was still looking towards the board, Lilika smacked Malfoy lightly on the arm. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Malfoy could tell she was annoyed.

"Listen, Greyrose. I'm not interested, alright?" She narrowed her eyes at his stubbornness.

"Malfoy, it's important. Come on, I'd owe you one if you do. Just take the night off. It won't kill you." She discovered he responded better if she flattered him a little. "Don't you want to practice those amazing Seeker skills a bit? It'll be better than staying in the Great Hall eating the same dull foods and having the same dull conversations." She saw him waning at the thought of being free from responsibilities tonight, so she pushed a bit harder. "Honestly, what can you accomplish there stuffing you face? I promise, you can do whatever you what after dinner's over. Alright? Fair enough, right?" She said, inching closer to his face. He always became uncomfortable when she got that close, agreeing to anything to gain his personal space back.

When she saw him nod slightly, she reeled back and heard him sigh quietly in relief. She could also relax now, knowing she would be free of him in a matter of hours. Even though she was desperate to get rid of him, there were some things she would honestly miss. Like how he gave a slight smile when he figured out a difficult problem. Or when he was flirty and playful. And even possibly when he sat near the window with his head on the desk and the sun filtered in, hitting him slightly making his skin shine and appear to be a struggling angel. With all the silence, Lilika learned to be more observant around him, paying more attention to detail and contemplating all the things she saw. She learned more about Malfoy in these short weeks than she had during their five years at Hogwarts.

She knew so much about him, though he expressed little. Sure, there were the rare occasions he was particularly frustrated and small pieces of information would slip out before he closed up and rushed off to do some errand or other. And yes, she had appreciated him being willingly to help her, even if he really didn't have to. She knew he could do the work. In fact, he took more excellent notes than she did on her best days which were coming less now that she daydreamed to fill the silence. Oddly enough, she found herself wondering about Malfoy more and more lately, having late-night fantasies on what he really spent his free time on. Practicing Quidditch? She doubted that. Wooing a mystery girl perhaps? She found herself shocked that she was praying he wasn't. Not that she had feelings for the boy; it would just disappoint her if someone figured him out before her. That's all. Just her need to crack another puzzle before anyone else. Just her desire to be the best.

The bell rang. The class was moving but she still wasn't done analyzing Malfoy. She was beginning to feel like she would never be done. Malfoy slid her his notes, knowing she would ask for them later. Whether he knew or not, he distracted her again. Noticing the look her gave her as she packed them away scanning to see what the lesson had even been about, she felt the strange need to defend herself.

"You know, before you, I was normal." A statement that made complete sense to her yet baffled him.

"What?"

"I was once actually a decent student who took her notes, listened in class, answered questions, and did what the professor said." Confusion was written all over his face. She loved it. Playing with him like this, mystifying him for even a moment or two.

"And what exactly does that have to do with me?" Sadly, his guard is back, all emotion, big and small, gone. Amazingly the entire class has walked out already, making them late. He was starting slowly towards the door, wanting to leave, but not wanting to take his eyes off her. He was looking exceptionally good today, in his more expensive robes.

"Nothing, you just baffle me, Malfoy." She looked him dead in the eyes before walking towards the door. Standing in the doorway, she turned slightly, catching sight of him again a few feet behind her. "I know you have some things to hide about you Malfoy. And trust me I intended to find them. Or else I'll never get you out my head." Laughing she noticed as she bolted to her next class, she had made him extremely uncomfortable, which just made her laugh louder.


End file.
